This invention relates to a stove, particularly a heating stove for the combustion of solid fuels, such as, for example wood, briquettes, or peat.
Heretofore, stoves for combustion of solid fuels were basically fed from the front, in other words the fire door for feeding the fuel was located at the broad front side of the stove. When burning wood this arrangement has the disadvantage that only logs or pieces may be introduced whose length corresponds to the depth of the stove.
In order to overcome this restriction and in order to be capable to use large pieces, particularly root stocks, without any difficulty and without being forced to break them up which is particularly very difficult with root stocks, the present invention provides for the arrangement of the fire door in one of the lateral narrow sides of the stove.
The location of the fire door at a narrow side, according to the present invention, makes it possible to feed much longer logs so that there is less need of cutting the wood. Furthermore, the lateral arrangement of the fire door allows the disposition of an extra large fire door, which would not be possible for a frontal arrangement, because in the latter case the usual observation window would be obstructed. An extra large feed door has the additional advantage that wood need not be cut in its cross section but may be normally pushed in.
The arrangement of the fire door in one of the lateral narrow sides of the stove also makes it possible to provide an extra large observation window in the front, thus affording excellent observation of the combustion process, so that a stove of the invention looks effectively almost like an open fireplace. The fireplace effect is caused by the fact that the panoramic window does not restrict the view but rather provides a clear recognition not only of the burning wood but also of high blazing flames.
In addition it also lies within the scope of the present invention to surround the stove with a cladding structure, which is either wholly or partly filled with decorative tiles. In such a case the lateral wall of this cladding structure which faces the fire door is constructed as a hinged or swivel door.
This side wall provided with the hinged door is preferably provided in its upper area with an air exit lattice and the upper covering of the cladding structure is preferably formed as a cover lattice.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantage thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.